gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bros and Pals
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the fifth episode of Mario Party 4. Intro Jon: Ready to continue our joke about - Arin: Welcome back to Games… Jon laughs Arin: Welcome back to gaming. Gameplay Turn Twelve Mini-game: Order Up (2v2 Mini-game; Jon/Luigi vs. Arin/DK) Game: foods appear on a spinning table and soon boxes cover them up; the table spins around and, once it stops, Toad orders two specific food that the players must find. The team to uncover the food three times (best of 5 format) before the other team wins. Arin and Jon comment on how they don’t understand the rules, mainly because they skipped over reading the rules. After Jon’s team earns one point and Arin’s team earns two, the Grumps pause to see if they can learn about the rules, but all they get are the controls for the mini-game. Not long after, Jon and Luigi win the mini-game. Turn Thirteen Jon uses the Mini Mushroom item and rolls a one, landing on the Mushroom Space. (We see his intent was to travel through the pipe only accessible using the item.) He picks the small chest and receives a Mini Mushroom. Arin rolls a six, passes by the Star and purchases it, moves from Fourth to First place, and lands on the nearby Blue Space. DK rolls a six, passes by the Koopa Kabana (the investment goes up to 50 coins), and lands on a Battle Game Space. The cost of the game is 30 coins, garnering a 99-Coin pot. Battle Mini-Game: Rumble Fishing This time, Arin takes first place, with Jon placing second, Luigi third, and DK in last. Close to Jon's guess about getting back to what he put in, he actually made a profit of one coin from this game. Luigi uses one of his Mini-Mushrooms and gets a four. He goes through the ball lottery and gets a pink ball (winning 30 coins) and lands on a Blue Space. Turn Thirteen Mini-game: Cheep Cheep Sweep (2 vs 2; Arin/Luigi vs Jon/DK) Jon takes sweet comfort in getting this game to play. After Arin’s brief look-over of the rules, they begin the mini-game. Jon comments on the realistic, though highly unfair, movements and reaction the cheep cheeps have. After one minute of the game, Arin and Luigi win 13-6. Turn Fourteen Jon uses a second Mini Mushroom and rolls another one. This takes him through the pipe and he lands on the Fortune Space, where the results can flip the game on its ear via deciding WHO gives WHAT to WHOM. The first portion determines WHO the generous giver is: Princess Peach (Arin). The second determines to WHOM the transaction occurs with: DK. Lastly, Jon determines the Princess Peach gives A STAR to DK. Arin rolls a nine and lands on a blue space. DK also rolls a nine, continues to Ukiki's Banana Junction, slips downward and lands on a Mushroom Space. He chooses the big chest and receives a Mega Mushroom. Luigi rolls a six, landing on the Happening Space for the Koopa Kabana. He pays the 50 coin fee exactly, triggering a cut scene of the building destroyed by a tidal wave. This leads Jon to discover that the space TAKES the players coins instead of GIVING the player coins. Turn Fourteen Mini-Game: Pair-A-Sailing (2v2 Mini-Game; Jon/Arin vs. Luigi/DK) The goal of this game is to collect coins with one player in the air and the other driving the boat to help guide. Jon and Arin put their differences aside and truly learn what it means to “Pair-A-Sail.” The Grumps earn a whopping 22 coins while the CPUs earn 20. During the game, the Grumps improvise a song titled “Bros and Pals,” which they reprise to end the episode. Current Rankings: 1st Place - DK 2nd Place - Wario (Jon) 3rd Place - Luigi 4th Place - Princess Peach (Arin) Discussion Jon points out how disappointed Bob-omb gets when the random fee for the battle mini-game is unfulfilled due to any player not having enough coins. He later creates a scenario where a guy crashes into your house, declares taking money from your bank account, and forces you to play a mini-game. Quotes "I got soup and burger! You don’t know how to win? You get soup and burger! Get soup and burger and you win." - Jon “He popped a pink. He popped a pank!” - Jon’s comment on Luigi’s winning the ball lottery game. “Look at Luigi with his big-ass net of fish. That is so cheap! Ah, it’s called Cheep Cheep Sweep.” - Jon’s realization as to the Mini-game’s name. Jon uses a Mini Mushroom near the pipe “At least this time it will work out.” - Jon “You roll a negative one.” - Arin Grumps laugh as Jon rolls a '''one''' “OH, I PUNCHED you in the balls, you fell down and said ‘ouch.’ - Jon, after forcing Arin to give DK a star “You’re chill with everything. I’m like ‘Arin is it okay if I come poo on your furniture, jump around and go “Hippity Hoppity Hoo?”’ and you’re like ‘Yeah, totally, absolutely.’” - Jon’s finely detailed account on Arin’s chill personality Outro Jon: Wanna sing the “Bros and Pals” song again? Arin: ♪Bros and Pals and Bros and Pals♪ Jon: ♪And Bros and Pals and Bros and Pals and Next Time on Game Grumps VRADA-VRADA-VRADA-VRA-♪ External Links Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes